Believing
by cuzarobincantlivewithoutflying
Summary: North just asked Jack to not show himself to Jamie again. Or any other child. He doesn't understand why so he goes talk with a certain fairy. There will be more little episodes in wich Jack and Tooth slowly fall for each other.
1. Chapter 1: What believing means

_It is not fair!_ That was the only thing he could think of right now that would fit the description of the situation. Just an undeniable feeling of pure injustice.

He clenched his jaw, and with a deep frown in his forehead, he gripped his staff tighter in his fist, his knuckles becoming even paler. How c-could they ask something like _that_ to him, k-knowing what he had been through!

He just let himself fly with no destiny, carried by the wind, such a frustrated feeling in his heart, that he couldn't make up his mind in what to do next. He felt like he could put the entire Europe under a new Ice Age.

Growling furiously, he swung his staff and completely froze a big pine tree in the Russian Taiga under him. Then, with an angry cry, he shattered it in a million of tiny pieces. He caught up his mismatching breath, heart beating wildly inside his messed up head.

Suddenly, the wind picked him up, dragging him way up in the sky, towards the freezing layers of the atmosphere, where the air currents galloped faster.

- Hey! Stop it! – he grumpily yelled.

But the wind continued to haul him like a rag doll. And it kept blowing, hard and strong apart from Jack's efforts to master it. Felling is rage, the gelid breeze attempted to calm him down. It swirled around him, entering inside is hoddie, tickling him in the face, messing his virgin white hair.

The boy could sense his oldest friend prickling through his entire skin, and that feeling feed a so familiar sentiment of amusement and joy that it was impossible for him not to laugh. And that pure laughter seemed to shoo the anger away…

- Thank you. – he whispered, so only the wind could hear. Not that anyone else could, well, not at this height at least.

His thoughts were a rather clear now, and he didn't felt so lost anymore. He paused just a little, floating in mid air, one foot gently touching the thick mantel of clouds under him. Jack lowered his icy blue eyes, something like sorrow refilling them once more. He still had to clarify some things, and he knew the person that had the love and patience required for the job.

So, with powerful gust of wind, he speeded up above this superior white ocean, heading south.

In a matter of minutes, he saw high islands rising from this sea, the rounded peaks peeking the bright sun.

He finally let himself fall, going through the overflowing clouds, the water droplets hitting him in the face, surprisingly warm against his skin. Once emerged from the cloudlet, his eyes were completely drowned by the deep green of the forest below. The strong cries of tropical birds could be heard even from this altitude.

He looked forward, as soon as he was able to divert his eyes from the vibrant colors of the jungle. And there, in the distance, he saw the big pinkish mountain, involved in mist.

It had suddenly started to rain, and Jack hurry up his way because the water was freezing around him, making hail fall in the tropical forest.

When he refocused the view of his goal, his eyes widened in awe, and his mouth dropped slightly open. Amazingly, a few sunbeams had perforated the gray sky, illuminating the mountain ahead in a golden aura. It was wonderful, and, in his 300 years, Jack doesn't remember seeing sunbeams in a rainy day as beautiful as these.

He soon flew in the Tooth Palace, shaking his head, trying to take some water and ice crystals out of his wet hair. The Palace was darker than usual, probably because of the lack of sun, but you could see golden light entering here and there, brightening the details of the towers and lighting up the golden and the endless shades of pink.

Jack felt his hands suddenly run to his ears, trying to cover the deafening sound that reverberated throughout the place. The humming of the minifairies was constant, filing up the entire cave with high squeals that hit the walls of rock and echoed all over again. He had never been here in a "regular day of work", and if it was heartwarming see all the fairies home again, it ear piercing remain there for too long.

He decided to follow the never-ending torrent of fairies that entered the mountain with teeth to store. He noticed that their feathers were wet as well, owing to the heavy rain outside, but it did not seem to disturb their flight capacity. He went up to one of them, questioning her:

- I'm sorry, but could you tell me where Tooth is?

The minifairy chirped happily, grateful to help the Winter Spirit, and glad just for being in his cool presence. She started to fly towards a tall tower, where the sun beamed stronger, and Jack followed her right away.

As they came were closer, Jack started to hear the energetic voice of the Fairy Queen above the wing-beat of the other fairies, giving instructions to her helpers.

The minifairy chirped once more, pointing her little arm at the Tooth Fairy. Jack simply nodded and gave the fairy a beautiful smile, in a way of thanking for her help. The little one squealed again, dropping a few inches in the air. The boy chuckled lightly, and when the minifairy composed herself, she waved her tiny hand and flew away bashfully.

The Winter Spirit then landed silently on the marble floor of the platform, walking slowly towards the unaware Fairy. She hovered energetically, one second here, the other there, speaking in an astonishing speed. There were words that he couldn't quite understand, but apparently her helpers did.

He noticed her feathers were also wet and a little messy, but they shone as beautiful as ever in the sunlight, the iridescent reflexes marveling Jack as they always did.

_She really got back in the field_, he thought, smiling fondly.

- Hi Tooth! – he said, right behind her. She turned around in the instant, her head feathers ruffled by the shock and one of her tiny hands flying to her chest.

- Jack! – she exclaimed, in a mix of reprehension and happiness. But she smiled nevertheless, and promptly flew down to him. – It's so good to see you! – And she went to give him a hug but then she suddenly stopped, baking away faintly. Jack frowned just the slightest, ignorant about what happened. But then the fairy looked down, gazing her wet body. The boy chuckled.

- Don't worry! I'm a little wet too! – Jack said, smiling widely. Tooth lifted her eyes bashfully, but smiled as well, relieved, finally embracing him in a tight hug.

The Winter Spirit closed his eyes and inhaled her fragrance, arms embracing her smaller form strongly. It smelled like flours and sun. There was also a little bit of peppermint, lingering in the scent. He smiled against her shoulder.

She suddenly pulled away, like she had got burned or something, hovering away from him. Her cerise eyes were wide open in surprise.

- What happened? – Jack asked, worried that her irises reflected fright and not just shock. She turned her body lightly, trying to get a better look from her back.

Then Jack saw it. Beautiful patterns of ice crystals decorated her back's feathers, right in the place where Jack's hands have been a second ago. His eyes widened.

- I am _so_ sorry! – he quickly said, embarrassed. He wanted to disappear inside his hoddie, and it was with great strength that he didn't fly away with the shame that he felt. Normally he was able to hold himself when he wanted. And it was with shock that he felt his face temperature grow a little warmer.

He made the courage to look at her, searching for any sign of scare or disgust. But to his surprise he saw a smile. And after that, came a laugher. In a high note, like petit bells, very different from his deeps chuckles. And he loved it.

- Well, that doesn't usually happen. – she said, in a relaxed voice. – I think they look very nice!

And Jack couldn't avoid releasing a small chuckle.

- Well, you're welcome. – he stated in a low tone, but he was still a little bit embarrassed. He didn't use to lose control like that.

- So… - she continued, smoothing her head feathers – What brings you here, Jack?

- Oh… - he said, looking at his bare feet. The sadness from earlier, which the presence of the fairy seemed to make disappear, returned to his conscious. Wasn't it curious, that the Guardian of Memories was the best making him forget the sad things in his life? He continued staring at the ground. – I got a little pissed off with North.

- Why? – she asked, worry in her eyes, flying down to his eye level. Jack sighed deeply, and after a moment his blue irises found hers again. He had all of her attention, like he was expecting even with the humming of thousands of fairies passing by. It looked like he had a knot in his throat which wouldn't let him speak.

- H-he didn't want me to go talk to Jamie again, o-or to let him see me… - Really! Now he was stuttering! Wasn't it bad already? He gazed the iridescent fairy again, as her eyes widened slightly in realization.

- Oh… - she exclaimed softly, finally understanding the boy's behavior, and her eyes became tender. And that look in her eyes definitely undid the knot. Tooth proceeded, chuckling lightly as she spoke – He got problems with that himself, when he first became a Guardian…

Now Jack had a curious look on his face, frowning at the fairy's words.

- Come, I will explain it to you. – the fairy calmly said, extending her petit hand for him to grab. He gazed it for a second, but he gave her his own pale hand, that was so big relatively to hers.

There was nothing romantic about it. But Jack felt like he was just a young boy next to the dimension of the Tooth Fairy's wisdom, which was curious comparing their anatomic hand size.

Tooth started flying downward, towards the turquoise lake near de mural, where Jack first knew about his memories.

It looked like this had become a place of revelations.

It was raining down there, unsheltered from the cover that the mountain itself gave to the palace, and the cerulean pool was agitated with the drops of water that fell in it. They sat under a tree with little rosy flowers that seemed to never wither. It was supposed to refuge them from the rain, but it wasn't doing such a great job.

Jack looked down at her. A little drop fell from above, falling right on top of her golden head feather. It gently slid through the rib of feather, until it reached her forehead, slipping down to the very tip of her flushed nose. And it just stayed there! And Jack really tried to hold himself! Well, at least he tried…

He blew softly and the little drop became a tiny snowflake, consequently freezing Tooth's nose tip. She crossed her eyes comically, trying to see the ice crystal, making an effort not to sneeze at the sudden cold feeling.

- Jack Frost is nipping at your nose. – the boy said in a low voice, almost in a whisper, that send Tooth a shiver down her body. Her cheeks blushed lightly and she gave him a shy smile.

This snowflake wasn't a magical one… They were about to have a serious conversation and Jack knew it wasn't the proper time to make Tooth laugh hysterically. He stretched his finger and took the snowflake of her nose, showing it to her. She giggled and with her eyes large with curiosity and wonder, she extended her slender fingertip to touch the ice crystal. When it melted at her contact, she looked at Jack with an apologetic face. But all she saw was a tender smile on his lips and a loving look in his eyes. She felt heat rise to her cheeks once more and her eyes widened slightly. Both gazes quickly drifted to the pool.

Jack began talking, when the weight of the silence between them was too big to handle.

- So… why can't I show myself to Jamie anymore? I've already had my dose of years of invisibility. What if I become invisible again? – he said in low voice. Tooth look fell on him again, but the boy kept staring at his one colorless hands. She then smiled fondly, her heart full with compassion for the fragile boy in front of her.

- You won't be invisible again. – she started softly. - You just have to give time to time. You'll start having more and more believers. And Jamie will never stop believing in you. Neither his friends. And when they grow up they will tell their children stories about Jack Frost, and how together with the Guardians, they've won the Battle of Belief.

But for Jack, this wasn't a proper explanation, well, not enough at least, as his heart was frightened, and fear is a difficult opponent to argument with.

He quickly turned towards the fairy, unconsciously grabbing her hands, and squeezing them tight, as his life depended on it. An in a certain way, it did.

- So why don't we show ourselves to more children, so that we have more strong believers? Why put ourselves in risk of disappearing? – he asked eagerly, looking her in the eye.

- Oh, Jack. – she said patiently, her eyes with a special sparkle in them. – Children's faith must be pure. They should believe in us with their hearts, and not because they've seen us. We don't show ourselves to children because they should know that the most important things in life can't be seen or touched. They have to learn to believe without any physical proofs. Isn't that what believing means?


	2. Chapter 2: Stars and Sunsets

**Here goes another chapter. Hope you like it :) Thank you for reading.**

It was just so… infinitively vast. Countless. Endless. Wonderful in his beauty and dimension.

This was the only thing Jack could think right now, overwhelmed by the nightly sky and its stars and planets, each one a tiny little shining dot, that together, would make this amazing view. Jack himself felt tiny too, contemplating the hugeness of the Universe.

He felt... happy. But not a full happiness, though. He felt the urge to share the wonder of the moment with someone, like the beautifulness of the night couldn't be totally fulfilled if it remained only for him.

But who would he share it with? North would be very busy with Christmas coming up soon. He would probably glance at the sky and say something. But Jack knew that he wouldn't really notice it. Because Jack also knew that there is a big difference between look and see.

Sandy was even busier to have time to appreciate the stars. He couldn't imagine himself sitting next to Bunny looking at the sky either. So, that leaves Tooth. She has a lot of helpers, so she can manage to get a little free time. Besides, he knew that she would really give him attention, and not only shoo him away politely.

He smiled and pulled himself up from the rock where he had been lying on. Next, he grabbed his staff and with a quick impulse from his legs, flew away from the arid landscape around him, an Andean mountain top, towards the Tooth palace, in the other side of the globe.

* * *

The sun was about to reach its climax and all the humid forest vibrated with life. It was fresher in the Tooth Palace, though, situated inside the mountains.

It really looked like a big beehive in this time of the day, just for one simple reason – it was now nighttime in all the American Continent.

Tooth hovered restless, a second here, the next one there. The minifairies were flying in and out constantly with teeth to store and coins to give. Her voice sounded endlessly, giving instructions to her little helpers.

She turned around a second and sighed tiredly. Babytooth appeared right away, chirping worriedly.

- It's ok Babytooth, I'm fine. – she calmed her, with a smile.

She did love her job, but she hadn't even the chance to go out in the last month. And Tooth didn't want to commit the same mistakes of the past, and forget what truly mattered. She really needed to pause a little.

And, as listening to her internal prays, she felt a cold breeze touching her back, caressing her feathers. She turned around to see the young hellion walking slowly towards her, the staff on his shoulder and a smirk on his lips:

- Too busy right now? – he asked, with a crooked eyebrow and his pearly white teeth showing themselves in a beautiful smile. She laughed, flying over to him.

- Jack Frost, your sense of opportunity couldn't be more refined.

- How come? – he asked, with a smirk.

- Because I was in fact very busy. – she said, and she could swear she had seen a big wave of disappointment cross his celestial eyes. She continued happily. – But I've just decided to have a pause and go out a little bit. – The smile returned to his lips instantaneously.

- So, it seems that I've come in the right time, after all.

- In the perfect time! – Tooth said, embracing him in a sweet hug. That kind of became a habit between the two, and it didn't seem to incommode any of them. In fact, these embraces were the highlights of her day. Not that she will ever admit it to anyone.

As she was always very busy, she didn't have much physical contact with people. If there weren't for Jack's visits, she would be pretty lonely too. And she hadn't notice how much she missed it, over all those years cooped up in the palace.

Jack pulled away with a tender smile. Then, a naughty expression came back to his face:

- Come on, I wanted to show you something! – He suddenly grabbed her hand, and took of flying, Tooth rapidly beating her wings, struggling to keep up with him.

* * *

Jack was joyfully riding the wind, high up in the sky, above the clouds. Tooth was struggling to keep up, the wind making difficult for her to fly. Her grip in his hand was growing stronger every minute. Jack chuckled and turned backwards:

- Tooth, don't struggle the wind. – he shouted. – It's useless! Don't try to control. Simply… let it go! Have you never glided before? – She faced him with a mixture of fear and anger.

- How "let it go"! We can fall, or something. Who knows what the wind can do!

- I do. Are you saying you don't trust me? – Jack said, pretending he was offended.

- No… - she mumbled.

- So, trust me. I will never let you fall. I swear! – he continued, putting his free hand above his heart. He then considered something, biting his lip. Slowly, he started to pull Tooth closer to him. Her eyes widened a little bit. Carefully, he put her under him, his arms around her abdomen, holding her.

- Close your wings. – he whispered to her. He hardly could listen to his own voice, his usually quiet heart, beating stronger than ever in his ears. – We will be faster this way.

And, with a burst of wind, they speed up, in direction of the dark horizon ahead.

* * *

She felt warm. Well, at least inside, because her face would be frozen now if it wasn't for the blush on her cheeks. And she felt safe. Safer than she have ever remembered feeling, over her thousands of years as an immortal and as the Guardian of Memories.

She looked back. The beauty of the scene made her heart flutter.

- Look Jack! – she exclaimed, and the boy slowed down, to look at the direction that her arm was pointing.

The sun, with a bright flaming light, was setting in the horizon of fluffy white clouds, sending shades of pink, red, orange and purple everywhere.

Tooth looked up at the boy, his face enlightened by the sunset glow. His white hair was now full of soft reflexes, his eyes shining with a special light in them. He looked down at her, and she felt the heat rise in her face, as she had been caught staring.

They lost themselves in each other's eyes for a bit, before Tooth looked away shyly.

What she didn't know was that the Winter Spirit hadn't looked away too.

* * *

**Again, thank you for reading. Please review. It would help me a lot :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Bets

The heavy snowflakes were falling abundantly, spiraling from the grayish clouds above. They were the kind of snow that would cling to clothes and hair, and in her case, feathers.

She looked down at her slender arm, the deep blue drifting to a thin layer of pure white. Her colorful body was now adorned with a natural interlacement of tiny ice crystals, the soft snow making what looked like a mantel of immaculate white. She was… beautiful now. She almost looked heavenly. A creature, supernatural in her beauty, too perfect to truly exist.

That wasn't her. She was only an exotic human-bird hybrid.

That was the magnificent work of the Ice Prince himself.

From the corner of the eye she saw him staring at her, an unconscious grin on his face, as he waved his staff softly, making the snow swirl and dance around her, dressing her snowy white.

She quietly giggled, he too concentrated in his work to even notice that she was looking. He was sit in a rock, not far away from the place she was hovering in the middle of the small clearing, lost somewhere in the northern European woods. He hadn't still become aware of her violet eyes set on him.

He looked like he was enjoying himself, covering her with his natural creation. Supposedly, she shouldn't have notice this, because, supposedly, this wasn't his job. It was the snow, falling, and he couldn't guess where it landed. That was what he said to her an hour ago. She bought it at first, but now she didn't believe anymore that it was just a coincidence.

Not that she minded the attention. She found it kind of sweet. And the snow didn't bother her, the inner layer of fluffy feathers keeping her warm and cozy.

But still, you shouldn't lie to the Fairy Queen.

He didn't notice the dreamy sigh that escaped from his lips. He just saw his master piece being suddenly blurred by a vapor cloud that, he presumed, had involuntarily escaped from his mouth.

Then he saw her again, gracefully hovering, her back turned to him. Then, she slowly bended to the ground. She straightened back again and smoothed her head feathers, what seemed to have become a manner of hers. He chuckled. But, she was strangely acting too slowly, like she was about to someth-

He hadn't even the time to finish his thought as a snowball hit him square in the face. He was frozen by the surprise by a moment, as the bits of snow slowly fell from his stoned face.

Tooth only giggle and quickly flew away, leaving behind a boy with eyes and mouth wide open in disbelief.

- So, that's how you wanna play? – he said out loud, but only the wind heard him. – Let's play then. – he finished, with a devilish smirk on his face, just before speeding to the sky above, the wind and snow swirling around him, accompanying him in his pursuit of the iridescent fairy.

Tooth was out of breath from the sudden escape, her heart beating hard in her chest from the adrenaline. She quickly turned to every direction, trying to spot the young spirit that she was sure was in her chase. Her rounded orbs searched for a glimpse of blue in the monochromatic landscape surrounding her. Any sign. Her heart was beating even faster from the growing stress that she felt.

She then saw it. Or heard it. Whatever, doesn´t matter. But she could swear that her hyperaware senses had just felt something pass by. Very quickly, as smooth as a wind blow. But she knew that the wind wasn't a good sign. Because, after all, he was playing with the adversary team. And unfortunately, the wind wasn't the only ally that the other team had.

Suddenly a strong blizzard involved her completely, the strong current of air blinding her senses, making difficult for her to keep flying. She saw the snow covered floor, way down, black trees rising like blades ready to perforate her.

- Jack, stop! – she screamed, her words being ripped off her mouth even before they've come out. – This is not funny! – she cried. She felt her eyes becoming burning hot, and her vision was suddenly a blur.

She then became really aware, felling the panic drowning her. She had committed a terrible mistake. She had challenged Jack Frost in his own game. And it looked like Jack Frost took challenges very seriously.

An unexpected blow twisted one of her winds and she felt herself fell to the ground. She tried to fly exasperation, but she couldn't. She couldn't even put herself together, with the desperation.

She then remembered something that he had told her some months ago: "Tooth, don't struggle the wind", he had said to her, the mere sound of his voice calming her , "Don't try to control. Simply… let it go! Have you never glided before?"

Let it go… She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. And, with a jump of faith, she closed her wings too.

It was like all the storm had suddenly calmed. The blizzard still surrounded her, but the wind wouldn't drag her like an old rag. She was moving fast, but she now moved with the wind, and not against it. It looked like he was a neutral element, after all.

She let herself dive to the ground, the dark pines closer any second. And in the last moment, she opened her translucent wings, dodging the trees of the thick forest with a graceful agility.

She finally got out of the woods, leaving her in a big white field, covered with untouched snow. It wasn't snowing anymore, what made the Tooth Fairy realize that the horrible storm was especially made for her. Just as she thought, the Ice Prince took his own game seriously.

She felt like an easy prey, unprotected here, out of the hiding of the forest. Not that she could hide herself. We can say that she wasn't made for this environment, so her feathers weren't exactly very good at camouflaging her in the colorless of the ambience around her.

She hovered a little higher, not before gathering as much snowballs as her slim arms could afford. Her feathers reacted every time she turned, the violet eyes waiting for him to come. The stress was killing her, and she was sure her hyperactive birdlike heart wouldn't hold on any longer. With a slight breeze, came a soft voice:

- Ready to surrender? – the voice was full of amusement and Tooth notice a small note of mischief.

- Never! – she stated fiercely, every feather of her body ruffling. From the corner of the eye she saw a blue glimpse. She didn't hesitated attacking with all she got. A small huff confirmed to her that at least one ball had hit the target.

She dodged from the counterattack, one ball beating her on the leg. She was about to flown away again, when she felt something hit her wings. Caught out of guard, she felt herself being pulled by gravity, by the second time that day. She closed her eyes, knowing that glide wouldn't help this time, waiting for the impact.

It came much quicker than she thought. But instead of the snowy ground, it was two arms, equally cold, that caught her in mid fall.

She opened one quaky eye, peeking through her long magenta eyelashes. She saw his beautiful pale features, his cerulean eyes full with concern and apprehension.

- Tooth… - his voice sounded soft and nervous, much different from the way he talked just a second ago. – Are you ok? - He flew to the ground, carefully laying her in his lap, afraid that pouring her in the snow floor wasn't a very good idea.

She nodded quietly, trying to get up and take the snow out of her wings. He kept her still, his hands uneasy going to her back, to where the wings sprouted.

- Let me help you with that. – he said gently, hesitating just one second, waiting for any sign of refusal. Then he carefully started to take the snow and ice out of her fragile-looking wings.

Tooth remained quiet, what was very unusual in her, struggling in an internal battle about how much she was mad at Jack and how good his hands felt caressing her wings. Jack broke her thoughts stumbling in his own words, which was very rare in him too.

- I am really sorry Tooth! I didn't… I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never hurt you on purpose. And about earlier, I would never let the wind harm you. I was there to catch you if you fell. And I swear… I didn't want the snowball to hit you on the wings. I know how you get into panic if you can't fly, and… - Tooth turned to face him, eyes wide.

- Ok Jack, calm down. I wasn't your…

- No, don't say it wasn't my fault! I was irresponsible and endangered you with no acceptable reason! And I am so sorry Tooth, but I never wanted to hurt you. – his voice fading away, while he looked down, don't wanting to face her in the eye.

- I know you didn't want to hurt me. And don't worry about my wings. They are more resistant than they look. – she said, giving him an assuring smile. He smiled back, getting up on his feet and next, helping her straighten too. She smoothed her feathers and added:

- And I don't panic when I can't fly… - she muttered, but Jack hear it and released a chuckle:

- Yes you do! You've the need to control: if you can't control everything around you, you lose control on yourself! – he exclaimed, leaning on his staff, coming to be Jack Frost once again.

- No I don't! – she exclaimed as well, starting to get offended.

- Yes you do! You should see your face whenever you can't fly by yourself. Believe me: it is great that I hadn't hurt your wings, because you wouldn't hold on without flying. – he smiled a provocative smile.

- Yes I would. I'm still the Tooth Fairy, flying or not! – she said proudly, trying to end the discussion.

- Is that a challenge?

- What? – she looked at him in disbelief. He, seeing her hesitation, smiled an even bigger smile.

- I bet you wouldn't hold on a week without flying… - he said arrogantly.

- Are you ask me not to fly for a week? What about my duties? And my fairies? And the palace? And… - she stopped in the instant, as soon as she saw the victorious smile that he boasted.

Ok, part of her was just yelling how childish this is and how childish she was being. The other part just wanted to show to that little convinced hellion, what the Tooth Fairy, Queen of the Fairies and Guardian of Memories, could do.

And she guessed that spending so much time with Jack was making some kind of damage because the words that came out of her mouth were not proper Tooth Fairy behavior:

- Ok, challenge accepted.


	4. Chapter 4: Weaknesses and Strengths

**Hi, here goes another chapter. It is a continuation of "Bets", but I decided to change the title. Hope you like it! Please read and review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or Peter Pan (just for that small idea. You'll see)**

* * *

The platinum moonshine, created traceries that spread among the marble floor. It felt cool under her bare feet. A shiver crossed her body. Her feet weren't used to touch the floor, the thin skin being exceedingly sensitive. Even her bones and muscles, weren't accustomed to support her light body weight. Her feet hurt.

She took a deep sigh. She wasn't going to give up! Whatever it cost! She was the Tooth Fairy, after all! And the Tooth Fairy doesn't give up!

- It is almost morning in Azores, girls. – she said, but she wasn't as bubbly as always. She felt strange, without being able to fly. – Miguel and Marta siblings both lost their fifth tooth. I want a minifairy to fly to there, quickly!

A minifairy flew away as fast as her little wings could carry her. Tooth continued to give instructions to her helpers. She couldn't go out in the field for a whole week. Well, she had been inside the palace for longer periods of time before, but now she was getting used to her little escapes. She missed seeing the world out there. Another sigh.

Her eyes drifted to the corner of the platform, where, carefully settled, was Jack's staff. She slowly walked towards it, staggering a bit. Suddenly, she felt her body lose his balance, and she saw herself falling onto her knees. Her wings tried to open, as a purely natural reflex. And they would have, if it wasn't for the satin tie around her wings.

She was the one to suggest it. Jack was against the idea. He was afraid she would get injured, if she couldn't fly in an emergency. But she insisted. She knew her wings worked automatically, and over all these years, they had grown almost independent. Before she could notice, she would be hovering in the air. And there is no way she would lose the bet because of that.

Jack himself, had his own compromise too. He would have to abdicate from his winter staff for a whole week. So he had delivered the wooden stick to the fairy, much to her dismay too. She herself was afraid for the boy's safety. But with a chuckle, he imitated her:

- I'm still Jack Frost, with or without staff! - And Tooth couldn't do anything but laugh too.

It had already passed three days. Three painful and frustrating days. Tooth would take an all new week, to recover. She softly massaged her own sore feet. Then, she took the staff in her hands, the wood unusually warm at her touch.

Her violet orbs looked at the nightly sky, expectantly. How was Jack doing?

* * *

He threw himself from the top of the tree, the wind carrying his light body for a while. Then, the white floor came too close again. He clumsily landed on his feet, stumbling and falling right away, in a pile of fluffy snow. He got straight up again, taking away the ice from his blue hoodie, embarrassedly looking around. Not that there were big chances of someone spotting him here. He supported his weight on a tree trunk, and a beautiful smile born on his face, as he saw white striped bark of birch, freeze under his touch.

He then laughed, in pure joy and happiness, running through the forest, frizzing everything in his way.

He made a big jump that was very close to flying, and jumped again, while running. He then took off, making a very good distance of flying above the tree tops.

When he landed again, gracefully crouching, he lifted his head, smiling in realization. All he needed was to become light. And nothing makes you lighter than happy thoughts.

He continued to run and jump and fly, getting higher every time he did it. He looked up, and smoothly touched the belly of the big white cloud above his head. Then, small snowflakes slowly started to float towards the ground.

He landed again, breathing deeply from the excitement, his heart beating fast. He was alive! And he felt more alive than ever!

He felt himself, Jack Frost! He was the one who made it snow, and brought snow-days, and joy and happiness, to children…, no, to people, all over the world! He was Jack Frost! It was all inside him, not in a wooden stick! He… he…

- I am Jack Frost! – he cried in happiness, swirling in the air as he did it.

He already knew it, but just now he had truly realized it, with every bit of his soul and being. With everything that he was, and would ever be.

- I am Jack Frost… - he muttered, kneeling in his own perfect creation, looking at his bare hands. He stretched a pale finger and touched the pure snow. He smiled.

He had to thank Tooth for this. For helping him one more time. He looked at the white sky, full of tiny white dancers. He got up and muttered, giving a little swing:

- Ok, wind, old friend and partner. I'm going to need a little help here. – and as he said that, he started running, as fast as he could, sprinting up until he made a big jump, and the cool wind swooped him up from the snowy ground bellow.

He didn't look back, as he crossed the mantel of clouds, just to see the moon shining in the starry sky. He had only one destiny in his mind, and a lot of happy thoughts.

* * *

For the first time in millenniums, she felt the urge to sleep. Maybe not actually sleep, but just have the chance to lie down on a comfortable bed without being disturbed for a couple hours.

Who would know that walking and being up all day could be so tiring? Even for her, with, specifically, not very demanding physiological needs.

She doesn't even remember how her bedroom in the Tooth Palace is. And for Tooth, forgetting is something really rare. No, maybe she did remember, but her head was so full things that it wasn't truly important in the moment.

In her internal meditation, she hadn't even notice that she had sunk a little in her stance, until a group of minifairies came flying to lift her up. They chirped worriedly. They could feel her tiredness, and some of them, were even starting to get affected by it.

- Sorry, girls… - she said, her voice hoarse and exhausted. She knelled in the ground. – I shouldn't have taken this stupid bet. I should have thought in you and the children. They come first. And even if I took the bet, I should have given up when I saw it was too much, and not being so stubborn and immature, so childish… - saying the last word hurt her, right in the heart.

It somehow wasn't fair. She loved her job, and bringing joy to children was the reason of her existence.

But you live all the eternity bringing happiness to others and that same duty, stops you for being happy yourself,… it wasn't fair.

Because, in hindsight, how can you bring happiness to others if you are not happy yourself? And how could she be happy, if she was occupied bringing happiness to others. She had always found her happiness in the shine in children's eyes, in their laugher, in their innocent sleeping faces. But, it was as if it wasn't enough anymore, and she couldn't understand why! It didn't make any sense!

All these thoughts and reflections made her feel much more exhausted than before.

She suddenly realized that her eyes were burning hot, and she felt the warm liquid roll down her soft features, in a stream of sorrow and frustration.

She felt embarrassed that she was crying in front of her helpers. The Tooth Fairy must not cry. And if she does, it is in private.

She pulled herself together and got up in her aching feet and legs, announcing in a strong voice, proudly and secure, as a Queen should be.

- Keep up the good work, girls! – she said with an assuring smile. She then thought "out loud" in one particular fairy, and, right away, Baby Tooth appeared flying, her golden head feather gleaming in the recently raised sun.

- Can you take care of things for a while? I just need a little pause. – she excused herself, politely as always.

She then went of the platform, by a narrow bridge, which linked it to another raised area. She continued her way, carefully walking in the floating islands, hanged from the ceiling that filled up the entire mountain cave. She stumbled every once in a while, looking at the far away ground bellow. And each time she did it, she would cautiously retreat to the inner parts of the platforms.

She then fell on her shivering legs, that couldn't hold on any longer. A sob shook her body, and she felt tears in her eyes once again. How could she be so weak?

Tooth kneeled, looking at her tiny hands, made for get under sleeping children's pillows. They were delicate, made for take care of diminute baby teeth. But they were also used to battle the Nightmare King. She sighed.

Yes, she continued to be the Tooth Fairy, in all her fragility, because she was delicate. That was how she was. But it didn't mean that she would hesitate a second if a child was in risk! Because she was the Tooth Fairy! Flying or not!

But now, she really needed some rest…

And, because Man in Moon should have been hearing her internal contemplation, she felt a soft and cool hand settle itself in her shoulder.

- Tooth? – he whispered softly. – Are you ok?

She turned her head, looking up at the boy, locks of his snowy white hair, floating above is bright concerned eyes. He gasped a little, when he saw her puffy eyes.

- Hi Jack…

* * *

He did start to get worried when he couldn't find her anywhere. Babytooth and the other fairies said that she was taking a pause, but they seemed strangely preoccupied.

It took him a while to find her. He could swear his heart had stopped, when he saw her kneeled on the ground, her back quivering slightly. He felt terribly wrong, when he saw the satin tie around her imprisoned wings. He quietly walked towards her, putting his hand on her feathered shoulder.

She looked up at him, eyes wide for a fraction of second. He felt his heart ache a little bit, as he saw her puffy eyes. _She had been crying!_ Then her expression became soft and tender.

- Hi Jack… - she said slowly, sending him a small tired smile. – Your sense of opportunity is perfect as usual… - she continued, but her voice was hoarse from the exhaustion. She didn't get up from the ground and Jack couldn't be more worried.

He bent down, carefully picking her in his arms, bride style. Her small body was much lighter than he had ever expected. Not that he had been thinking about that!

She felt so petit in his embrace, so fragile…

- Tooth, what happened?

- Oh, it's nothing… - she said quietly, eyes shut, nestling against his chest. – Maybe I really can't hold on a week without flying…

- Oh Tooth… - he said, shaking his head. He smiled tenderly at her, as he walked to the limits of the platform. – My stubborn little fairy…

- Hey, I'm not that little… - she said outraged, calmly peeking through one eye.

- Oh, from my point of view, you can't imagine how little you look right now. – he said in his husky voice, locking eyes with her. Tooth eyes widen just a bit in amazement, him with his distinctive cheeky smile. Then she looked away, facing his blue hoodie again.

He looked forward, to the open air in front of them. He wasn't still sure of his flying abilities, and he wouldn't dare to make experiences with Tooth on his arms. But there was no other way, he guessed…

- What's wrong? – Tooth peeked down, showing her face. But Jack didn't answer.

_Happy thoughts, he only needed happy thoughts. _

- Oh…hun… Jack? – she said, stuttering a bit. Jack looked down at her, his eyebrows crooked with curiosity. – I just thank you for everything.

And she stretched herself, reaching for him. Her lips brushed slightly against his cheek, leaving there a pleasantly hot feeling. Tooth laid again, hiding her face in his hoodie, eyes softly closed.

Jack was taken aback for a while, by the unexpected gesture, but after he recovered, he couldn't help but smile.

He then took off from the platform, looking for Tooth's bedroom, without even realizing that he was flying as fine as he always did.

* * *

He flew onto what seemed to be Tooth's bedroom. Well, at least it was what a minifairy said.

It had a spherical shape, with a small hole in the front, similar to some species of birds' nest. It had the same style of the other platforms in the Tooth Palace, but it was the highest of all, isolated in the top ceiling of the big cave.

Jack landed in the small porch, before leaning himself, so he could enter through the opening, into the big hollow sphere.

It was dark, at first, and the primary thing that invaded his senses was the floral fragrance in the air. Then, his eyes adapted themselves, and he was able to see inside the room.

It was modestly small, enough to hold a rounded bed, full of colorful pillows and exotic fabrics. It looked very comfortable. The room was decorated in an oriental way, abounding the silks and the colors. There was also a small divan, and a full length mirror. Vines grew in one wall, beautiful flowers sprouting in its stalk. A veil covered the bed, elegantly open, inviting Tooth to go take a nap. A few sun beams entered the room by a hole in the roof, that was open to the exterior of the mountain, allowing to see the sky through it.

In the most distant wall, there was a mural, similar to the one in the pond bellow.

In the painting there were children: sleeping, playing, smiling. And above them, with tender smiles on their faces, were all the four guardians… No wait!

In the corner, recently added to the scene, was a young hellion, hair white as snow. So were his teeth, which were showing themselves in a wonderful smile.

Jack felt tears come to his eyes, but he avoid them in the instance. He turned himself, walking to the bed, the sleeping Tooth Fairy still nestled on his arms.

He tried to take the pillows out off the bed, which was a hard task, when you've your arms occupied. He finally did it, and, as careful as he could, he tried to lay the fairy in her bed without waking her up.

He then watched her sleep, trying to save that image in his mind. It was difficult to see such a peaceful look in Tooth's face.

He was turning to leave, when he felt a warm touch grab is hand. He stop in his tracks, turning to the Tooth Fairy.

- Don't… don't go… - she murmured, half asleep, eyelids still closed.

Jack froze, didn't really know what to do. He looked at the exit, the sun glowing strongly outside, and then his eyes drifted to the Fairy. He then, timidly sat on the mattress, lying next to Tooth.

She nestled herself against him, clutching the blue fabric of his hoddie in one hand.

He hadn't realized he had stop breathing, his heart beating wild. The fairy felt warm, her hyper accelerated metabolism eradiating heat.

But it didn't bother Jack. Actually, it felt… nice. It was different from everything he had ever felt. It was really good. Because, despite her warmth, he felt also warm inside, right in his core.

And it was one of the best feelings in the whole world, which he was pleased he had discovered.

* * *

**And it is the end of other chapter. Hope you like it :)**

**Also, to all Rainbow Snowcone fans, Tooth and Jack do have romantic feelings for each other, and those moments in the film weren't only our imagination. I saw the movie with the movie makers' comments, and they talked about it various times. They were going to became a couple in the end but they decided otherwise. Maybe to keep the innocence in the movie. I don't know, but maybe in latter things, they'll make something happen :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The lonelier night

**Sorry for the really short chapter and the delay, but I was without inspiration. Either way, the continuation will be out soon. I hope you enjoy it, nevertheless, and please review. ;)**

* * *

He could hear the chorus echoing in the frigid air, and smell the aroma of every kind of food. The enlightened streets breathed magic, enhanced by the ringing of bells and the giggling of children.

Oh, Christmas was a time of happiness and cheer. Well, at least for most of the people. To a lonely spirit, it was just a reminder of the miserability of his life. Instead of warming is frozen heart, those lights, scents and sounds would only reopen the hole that existed inside him, which he always tried to cover with his playful and carefree attitude.

He tried to find comfort in the happiness of children. But, when night would come, and families would go inside, sitting around the table, enjoying the bliss of each other's presence… That was simply unbearable to him.

He would just fly away, trying to restrain the tears in his eyes, and ignore the weight in his heart, anger and frustration pulsing in his veins.

And then he would spend the night alone, curled up in some place quiet, not before he had frozen something or created a blizzard somewhere, not daring look at the sky, wouldn't he get a glimpse of a certain stealthy sleigh, and hate Christmas even more.

That was what Christmas has always meant to him, from what he could remember. So he was a little anxious with what might happen this year. He kept convincing himself he didn't care. He was not very hopeful. Because, after all, who could assure him things would be different this time. And, there is no way, he would form up expectations and then get them broken again, as it has happened for 300 years. But there was a tiny light, shinning in the back of his brain, just hoping, wishing with all his strengths that he wouldn't pass another holy night alone.

So, he went talking to a certain Aussie, wanting to know what to expect. He wasn't surprise to find Bunny, surrounded by his never ending spring burrow, planting some kind of magical flowers.

- It's just Christmas, mate. No big deal. – he simply said, not giving any relevance. Jack just rolled his eyes.

- Yeah, but, do you do something different, like a meeting or something? – the boy continued eagerly.

- I don't see why Christmas involves a meeting and Easter doesn't…

- Bunny!...

- Ok, mate! Yeah, sometimes North organizes a dinner, some day between Christmas and New Year. But it doesn't always happen. We're not party all the time; there are more important things to do, ya know. I think the last was in '97… Don't remember.

Jack frowned.

- It means you spend Christmas all by yourself?

- Mate, when you're immortal, days and years pass by, and you don't give them much importance. We work for 365 days until we get our mission accomplished and then start that all over again, for many centuries now. We are pretty much by ourselves all the time. – Bunny said, with a sad smile.

Jack thought about those words for a second. He had been rather selfish, thinking for all these time that guardians would be always together, celebrating their existence. He didn't know why did he think that. Maybe he was just jealous of them. He felt bad for a moment.

- Hey, don't worry, mate! – Bunny exclaimed, seeing his sad face. – We all love our jobs, and couldn't be more grateful for doing them. – he continued, messing the boy's snowy white hair.

- Ok, cottontail! – chuckled, backing away. – Either way, merry Christmas! – he shouted, as he flew away from the lair.

- Yeah, yeah! Merry Christmas! – the rabbit answered, seeing the boy disappear towards the surface. He continued planting, not before he had mumbled to himself, with a honest smile. – I truly hope so, Frostbite…

* * *

- Oh, look girls! Tomorrow it's Christmas! – the hyperactive hummingbird part of her cried, receiving an happy squeal from all her fairies. She did a leap. It was truly a magical season. North always did a great job, and Tooth admired him for that.

It was one of the best childhood memories to most of people. Sometimes, when she was alone on Christmas Eve, she would go and take a peek at some children's memories, just to feel the happiness and wonder with which they filled their world, in this time of the year.

Tooth sighed, landing slowly on her knees. _Yeah, alone in Christmas Eve…_ Well, of course she had her minifairies, but, considering they were parts of her, it was like being with herself. They wouldn't say nothing new, or do something unexpected. Well, North was out of question. Bunny wouldn't want to even hear about Christmas. And Sandy, who knows where Sandy is. Either way, as much as a good listener, and a wise adviser he is, it's not the kind of company Tooth needs, right know.

She sighed again. That leads to the obvious choice. Tooth had got so embarrassed when she woke up nestled up against a certain Winter Spirit, months earlier. She was extremely exhausted because of that stupid bet, and she wasn't lucid enough to measure her actions.

The first thing she felt was the scent of forest surrounding her. But it wasn't the humid smell of the tropical forest, the one she was used to. No, her nostrils were filled with the fresh fragrance of wood and resin.

When she opened her eyes, the only thing she saw was a deep blue. She was scared for a second, but then, something familiar in that blue comforted her. Now, completely awake, the realization made her violet orbs open wide, and she slowly looked up.

His peaceful sleeping face was almost angelic, under the moonshine above them. He looked like a boy again, the face relaxed with the innocence of a quiet dream. His bluish lips were slightly open, breathing softly. She came aware of the arm that embraced her, protecting her petite form against his cool body. She could hear her birdlike heart pounding fast, and below that, a much more quiet a slow heartbeat. Steady and low.

She allowed herself a moment. A brief moment, frozen in time, so she could just appreciate his sleeping features under the moonlight. Just a moment, before she flushed bright pink in embarrassment and he would apologize himself and fly away. A moment only, and she smiled, lifting her head slightly to get a better look. But then, she heard an inspiring sound, and felt his chest full itself with air. Her eyes widened with worry, but it was too late. When she looked at his face again, deep celestial irises were staring at her. She felt her cheeks warming up, and for the first time, she really didn't know what to say.

And that was a long time ago. She hadn't had the courage to talk to him ever since. But it was Christmas, and Jack was probably, even more alone than her.

_Stop being a selfish coward! Jack was sweet and helpful, and this is the way you thank him? Stopping contact for months? And in Christmas! Oh, Tooth, you should be ashamed of yourself! This is not proper Tooth Fairy behavior!_

She filled her lungs with air, the smell of rain perfuming the breeze. With a strong wing-beat, the fairy flew away from the rainy forest, into the upper atmospheres, leaving her helpful helpers, with a single mental note:

"It's Christmas, girls! And I just hope a Christmas miracle will happen tonight!"

* * *

**Yeah, I told you: really short, but I'll continue, don't worry. Until then, please review.**


End file.
